


[original]Precise Look

by JIAyin



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin





	[original]Precise Look

2019`10`25 JY  
[original]Precise Look

It happens long before, yet lives here still. Men rarely speak of his name, when women do, their gaze are floaty like mist and air, their voices light as shadow. They describe him--as we would like to believe however much more he fools us, he is still to be a male, precisely--different, and, funny enough, when you ask her, she, no matter who she is, young naïve girls at ages of sixteen or seventh, or widows who has suffered love and marriage more than all, would speak to you dreamily, and tell you how he looked exactly like she wished her Mister Right to be. Out of ten unrelated and connected woman in any ways, you will get then different answers from those ten different mouths. And, if you're lucky, you might even get an eleventh; he never chooses his victims, psychopathy or mentally disordered, boy or girl, warm or cold, as long as they look glamourous enough on the outside, they, they are hunted. Curious to be though, that from those ten very woman and their eleven answers, they are, indeed, talking about the same person; how should I have known? That's the easiest part (least easier than receiving the information of his looks from that mental woman's mouth)! You take his sketch to them of course, a precise sketch just like a photo of him, and you get one single answer from them: that's him.

How could this happen? Well, once again funny enough, none of us knows.


End file.
